The Quiet Brother
by Acidgreenflames
Summary: While Ratchet launched his mission into Tarn to find the twins, Red Alert was left behind to wonder if his brothers would make it back alive.


**Important Information**

"Blah" Speaking

:Blah: comm. link

'_**Blah'**_bonded speech

'Blah' thinking

**Astrosecond**- 2.5 earth Seconds

**Klik**- 150 earth seconds/ 2.5 earth Minutes

**Orn**- 150 earth minutes/ 2.5 earth Hours

**Joor**- 60 earth hours/2.5 earth Days

**Metacycle**- 17.5 earth days/2.5 earth Weeks

**Vorn**- 10 earth weeks/2.5 earth months

**Stellercycle**-30 earth months/2.5 years

**Breem**-slang for a moment/minute.

**Night Cycle**: star down to star up

**Day Cycle**: Star up to star down

**Authors Note**: First and for most, a massive thank you to my friend Light Our Darkest Hour, who beta'd this story for me. Thank you so much! You saved my butt on this one :D

So, a while ago someone had mentioned that they wanted to know what was going on with Red Alert during 'Silent Bothers' when Ratchet went off to rescue Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and I thought to myself 'huh, good point.'

So this takes place during the riot when Red Alert was left behind.

Also, due to Fanfiction's stricter rules on story content I have opened a A03 account where I have moved all my stories. I am using the same pen name and posted a link on my fanfiction front page. So if they do delete some of my stories or my account, you can still find them there if you'd like to.

Lastly, I have NOT abandoned Running Wild. There has just been some issues beyond my control that have prevented me from posting. I am hoping to be posting again soon.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

()()()

Deep in the heart of the large Iacon base, computer monitors gave off a soft blue light into the dark and silent room that was the security hub.

This soft blue light reflected off the other monitors locked secretly within the confines of the room, causing the only occupant within to use a specific light reflector within his optics so that he would not go blind due to the lack of natural star light.

Normally Red Alert would take the dim silence of his sanctuary with a sigh of relief and comfort. From his sole post he could watch all those who resided at the base at all times; watching, looking and prepared for any who would be deemed traitors amongst them.

Even Red Alert begrudgingly admitted that most within the confines of the Autobot base where loyal to the Prime, but Red Alert was no fool. Traitors walked among them. He was not foolish enough to point a finger at the towers brat Mirage, he was too likely a suspect, but Red Alert knew who the double agents were and who the red herrings were.

Red Alert could tell anyone stupid enough to ask how many times Jazz dragged Prowl into a supply closet for a 'debriefing'. He could also tell you the amount of times that Prowl, straight laced Prowl, had dragged Jazz into those same supply closets for the same treatment.

He could also let you know, should he choose to, which hallways Mirage used to get into Hound's room almost unnoticed and what time in the morning the spy left the happy trackers quarters. There had been a reason Jazz had suggested that Hound accompany Mirage to Tarn to help with the trackers there.

The security director could also inform you of how often Optimus Prime and Elita-One fought, causing the rose colored femme to storm from his quarters in a snit.

Then there were the stories that Red Alert could tell of all the inhabitants of the Iacon base, all their dirty little secrets. But he was entrusted by the Prime himself to keep that gossip quiet and not ruin the reputation of all those who resided within.

However, Red Alert could also tell you how desperate and afraid Sideswipe had looked when he sent his frantic call to Ratchet. The security director had been monitoring all calls that night cycle when his long lost brother's plea for help had come in and all the red and white mech could do, was sit and watch.

Electricity had sparked from sensory horns that looked just like Sideswipe's as the red twin begged the CMO for his help. He had clenched his fists in brotherly rage as Sideswipe had described the horrors Sunstreaker had lived though and had swallowed hard as he prayed to Primus that Ratchet would get them out alive.

Red Alert had waited in tense silence for the Prime to call him to aid his brothers; had watched his commanding officers quick dash into the meeting room and their even quicker exit. The security director had waited in terrible tenses for Optimus Prime to call him down.

Time ticked away, the proverbial grains of sand fell and Red Alert knew Prime would not be calling him for his assistance. His suspicions were confirmed when Prime commed him to order more security upgrades while the commanders were gone, leaving Red Alert alone in his dark little room with its brightly lit monitors, to worry and agonise over the fate of his younger brothers.

Desperately, the red and white mech had commed the Prime back, lowering himself to the point of begging to come. Red Alert had actually begged to be allowed to come along to search for his wayward brothers; he had lost them once and he would not do so again.

His small dark world had shattered when Prime's calm, gentle tone come over the comm. lines to say that he needed Red Alert to stay behind, that the security director needed to stay in order to protect the Autobots in the Prime's absence and to bring along the entire command staff was a foolish endeavor. He had been told that it was best that he stayed behind in case the mission went poorly.

Red Alert was forced to grin and bear it. He was left behind while others went off to rescue his young brothers, hurt that Sideswipe had not called him to mount the rescue.

Trying to lose himself in his work, Red Alert threw himself into it with more vigour then normal; blue electricity arcing from his audio horns. However, neither work nor the cold dark room could give Red Alert the comfort he so desperately sought.

Images of the twins being lost to the Pits then to war ran rampant in his mind's optic, leaving him tense and angry as a protective rage rose from within. But there was no place for that rage to go, no outlet for him to utilise while stuck within his small, dark room.

The door behind him swooshed open and the noise caused Red Alert to pause for barley a breem before plunging back into his work.

The door flew shut behind him but Red Alert refused to acknowledge the newcomer to his little safe zone. There was only one other mech left on base who had the codes to get this far past the security directors defences.

A massive form sat behind Red Alert in the only other chair in the room, dragging it closer to the red and white mech's back.

Strong fingers tapped a little too hard on the key board as Red Alert focused on upgrading the bases defenses as much as he could with so little time and recourses.

A deep, sleepy sigh sounded from behind the red and white mech and a heavy hand pressed down into Red Alert's shoulder plate. Pausing in his forced efforts, digits froze over the key board and Red Alert let a soft snarl leave his vocaliser as electricity sparked, "I have no time for you right now Inferno. Go away!"

Another sigh left the big red mech as Inferno kept his servo firmly where it was, "Not gonna happen Red. Ya need ta calm down."

"I. Am. Calm." Red Alert snapped angrily, his blunt fingers stabbing hard into his key board with every word.

"No. Ya aint. Ya worried about those brothers of yers, but ya have no reason ta worry." There was pause before Inferno chucked softly, "I doubt old Hatchet is gonna let anything bad happen ta them mechlings now. Not in the right mood he's in."

Inferno waited for Red Alert's retort but when all that came was angry clicking of the keyboard, the former city fire control 'bot continued, "Ah know ya wanted ta go. Heck, Ah wanted ta go! Heard there's a good old fashion riot happening right now and Ah bet Optimus could have used my help."

The words had Red Alert freezing, going ridged under the large servo that attempted to comfort, "A riot?"

Inferno winced at his partner's cold, near dead words. Perhaps that was not the right thing to say to a panicked brother whose young brothers were trapped and hurt in the middle of a hostile city during a riot.

"There is a riot!" Blue electricity arced angrily from small sensory horns as Red Alert's voice peaked with his distress, confirming what Inferno already suspected.

Inferno managed to keep the sigh from escaping as his other servo dropped heavily onto the armoured shoulder, "Red, Ratchet will get them out. Stop worrying!"

The red helm drooped even lower as Red Alert sighed softly, his shoulders dropping with it.

Worry suddenly filled the larger mech. Inferno had been hoping to flair hope in the security director. Had tried to goad a response from his smaller partner in a hope to pull him from his constant worry, not push him in deeper.

After a moment, Red Alert's quite, downcast tone reached Inferno's audios, "You may go now Inferno. I have work to do and you are nothing but a distraction."

The larger mech frowned at that. Sure, Red Alert would tell him to get, dismiss him all the time, this however was cold, mean, very well near cruel. It was a tone and attitude that Inferno had not gotten in a very long time.

Digging in his heels, Inferno sent a quite prayer to Primus for his own wellbeing and spun Red Alert away from his work station. Taken by surprise, the security director had no time to hide his tears of frustration or the way his servos balled into tight fists on the arm rests of his chair.

An angry hiss left the smaller mech as he quickly scrubbed at his tears before they could fall. Managing to keep his voice firm and steady, Red Alert managed to still glare through the dancing liquid as electricity sparked from his audio horns, "Get out Inferno, I have work to do!"

Another soft sigh left the former civilian as he took a knee before the red and white mech, "Awe Red, it's alright mech. Ratchet will get them out. Ya know that old slagger is tougher than most mechs give him credit for."

Hesitant blue optics dropped to his knees in Red Alert's characteristic worry, "You don't know that for sure Inferno."

Inferno's optics softened at his partners worry and a want to wrap his strong arms around Red Alert to hold and comfort him, arose from the large mech's center. Knowing that such actions and attempt at care would only be met with open hostility, Inferno instead cupped the others face.

Leaning his forehelm against Red Alert's, Inferno drew the smaller mech close, "Listen Red. Ya know that ya couldn't go. It would be foolish ta send the entire command staff ta fetch two mech's. Only reason I can figure that Prime took Prowl and Jazz along was because they're gonna pull everyone out in one go."

More tears of frustration rose in the red and white mech's optics and a single one managed to escape Red Alert's shaky hold on his emotions, "But I-"

Inferno gently shushed the other mech, using his thumb brush away the tear that fell gently down his face plate, "Red," the mostly red mech said in a soft tone, "Ya know ya couldn't have gone but now ya have a very important job ta do."

Red Alert tried to pull away from Inferno with a bitter snort but the larger mech held firm.

"What's that?" Came the security director's bitter tone, "what could I do from here?"

The tone was so bitter. So hurt. So angry, it again made Inferno want to pull the other into a tight hug. Instead, Inferno took a deep breath and said, "Ya need ta make sure they have a safe place ta come home ta Red. I know ya wanted ta be their hero-"

A soft, almost sob broke from the smaller mech, "I let them go. I could have stopped our creator from selling them to Shockwave. I could have gotten them out, ran somewhere and taken them some place safe, but I didn't."

Another sob ripped through Red Alert as blue sparked from his audio horns and Inferno could no longer stop himself. He gently tugged the other into a tight, full bodied hug, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Red Alert's helm. "I let them go." He sobbed, "I can't lose them again, they're my brothers!"

Rocking the other back and forth, all Inferno could do was weather the emotional storm that was Red Alert. The large mech gently shushed and cooed in hopes that his partner would calm, never letting the other go, subconsciously letting him know that he would not leave him to his lonely fate.

"Ah know you can do it." Inferno said eventually, going to boost the others ego, "Ah know you can give those two mech's a safe place to come home to."

With his face still buried in Inferno's chest, Red Alert managed to nod as he tried to get his turbulent emotions under control. His frame still shaking, breathing ragged and harsh, Red Alert managed to sit up, his optics still glassy.

Pulling his chair beside Red Alert's, Inferno brushed away more tears from his face and pressed a kiss to the top of the red helm, "Now give those two their safe home."

Taking a shaky breath, Red Alert nodded and returning his still shaking fingers to the keys of his console, the Autobot went back to his work.

Settling in close to his smaller partner, Inferno let his EM field wash over Red Alert allowing the other to feel his confidence in the security director. The soft clicking of the keys on the board filled the dark room once more and Inferno pressed a little closer to his partner's side.

"Ya can do it Red," Inferno whispered, afraid to raise his voice any higher than that, "Ah know you can do it."

Inferno's servo went back as a steady force to Red Alert's shoulder, squeezing to let the smaller mech know he was not alone.

Sniffling one last time, Red Alert scrubbed at his face, removing the last of his tears from his face plates. Red Alert would ensure that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe did have a safe place to come home to.

It was the least he could do.

It was all he could do.


End file.
